defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakal
:The Order will never betray one who has entered its walls. Bakal Kozar is a Seleni monk and former general of the Ash army. He rescues Azra from Ozimal's Coliseum and accompanies her in her journey through the Pit. Personality Bakal is a monk of the Seleni religion, which is the dominant religion of the Ash Kingdom. The symbol on his chest represents a fountain, water being the ultimate example of something that acts as it should in any given situation. Though he is not a high ranking member, the Seleni at the Pit's monastery treat him as though he is important. They often come to him for guidance. Seleni see the universe as a machine and that our goal should be to fit into our given role, whatever that may be. This is in stark contrast to Bakal's past in which he, with Zelemir, attempted to change the world through dark magic. Horrified at how easy it had been to bring destruction upon the world, he now spends the rest of his dying days trying to make amends for his actions. History Bakal fought along side Ash crown prince Zelemir in the Quaid War as a general years ago in the height of the war, years before Azra's time. The Quaid were winning and the Ash kingdom lay on the verge of extinction. Though they fought on "like tigers", every soldier knew the end was coming. They sought to end the war with the Quaid in any way possible and within some ruins Zelemir found the answer to their prayers. With Quaid on the verge of over throwing them, Bakal followed Zelemir to the ruins and read their ancient writing. Bakal was unable to translate the words fully, though Zelemir managed to gain enough knowledge to understand. He followed Zelemir to a dark cave in the desert to a stone 30 feet high where both bleed onto the stone, thus weakening the seal on Eztli-Tenoch (unknowingly on Bakal's part). Zelemir subsequently entered a trance and did not move for three days and nights, even when a wolf entered their camp and was killed by Bakal. When he awoke Bakal and he returned to the camp to find the enemy was gone. The plague had began. In one month, half the Quaid Empire was dead, dying, or turned. Each day Zelemir became more detached from the world and spent longer trancing. Eventually Bakal had enough of the destruction; after three days where thousands of Quaid died, Bakal killed Zelemir and buried him in the desert. The plague did not end and instead continued on, spreading beyond the borders of the Pit. Bakal went home, meeting a group of Seleni monks on the way. He cast his sword away and followed them. Zelemir was remembered as a dead war hero, leaving Bakal as the only one who knew the truth.Chapter 5, Scene 2: Dragon's Lair. Bakal gives Azra guidance throughout her journey in the Pit, and joins her party of adventurers after "The Monastery Gates". Relationships Zelemir and Bakal had been like brothers during the Quaid war and even to the end, Bakal sought peace for both him and Zelemir. He is openly honest about his past with Azra, stating he cannot follow her if she does not know about him. Trivia *The name Bakal is a Tagalog word for "metal". References Gallery Hea_arm_out.png|Bakal tends to be mild tempered Hea_angry.png|Even Bakal's angry face is still relatively calm Hea_stop.png|Bakal prepares to fight Healer_hero_icon_big.png|Bakal in the upgrade screen Category:Characters